Run, not hide
by charlygate
Summary: The FBI asks Gibbs for a favour and someone from his past brings back a lot of memories.
1. So, who is it?

This is my first NCIS fanfiction and it is also my first one in english...Review please, so I know I should continue...

* * *

This time, she's sure of it! That was a bad idea and Gibbs will have to pay for it. All of this is his fault. If only he hadn't called her, she wouldn't be ready to start an illegal motorcycle race to get close to drugs dealers.

She takes a deep breathe and puts her helmet on her head.

_They believed the reasons for participate to the race I gave them, so I think that's a good start._

Some girl is waiting on the start line for the racers to come close. She's wearing really tiny, short clothes which are almost insane to wear with this cold. She's holding one big red flag in each hand.

_Breathe, start the engine and run. Nothing more._

She can hear the noise of the others motors through her helmet. The rules are simple. There is no rule. Just run and win.

_That seems really simpler than Gibbs 50 rules. Except that I have to win. Damn Gibbs._

The girl is getting exiting. She makes signs to the riders to get ready. Everybody gets in place. She's confident about her bike, she knows it like her own body but it seems like an eternity since she ran for the last time.

One last breathe and the race will start. The girl jumps while the flags fly in the air and a loud GO shout by the others resounds in her ears.

_Ok, I'm in._

**Ten days before**

Director of NCIS office

Jen has called Gibbs and his team in her office to give them information about a joined investigation FBI and NCIS are going to do.

J- Four weeks from now, I received information from the FBI about a group of Americans buying cocaine from Colombia and selling it in the D.C. area. They have collected information recently that can lead them to the seller in Colombia.

T- Why the FBI would share information with us?

Taking a remote on her desk, Jen activates the screen on her wall.

J- This guy is a marine officer. Major David Cline. He has been reported missing eight days after he came back from the Golf War, in 1991. He was in the Naval Hospital in D.C. when he disappeared. Six months after that, he reappeared on the US territory as the leader of a band of motorcycle racers. But he never had been apprehended. Every time, the police got close to get him into custody, he escaped. This guy is fast. He was a great rider of super bike in the AMA pro racing before he went in the corps.

T- That doesn't really explain why the FBI gets us in.

MG- I guess they need our help in some way, otherwise they would have never tell us about the drug dealing.

J- McGee is right. They want to infiltrate Cline's band and they need someone to send there.

Z- That's a long term mission. The one who's going is gone for at least six months.

J- Well, the FBI has a plan. They band has this ritual. It's some kind of initiating race. The winner gets in the band and they're having it in ten days. They question the identity of the racers and the reasons why they want to become one of them but apparently winning the race is a reason for them to trust you.

G-Hey, so all you need is someone good enough to win.

J- That is when you come into the game, Jethro.

G- I'm many things but not a rider.

J- The FBI knows the person they need, but she doesn't want to talk to them. They think you can…

G- Convince her to get back…, interrupting Jen's sentence. With a small smile he adds, there is no way, she's going to do it.

J- So you know who it is?

G- You're talking about Andrea Carlson, isn't it?

Jen nods to give him her answer.

G- Hey, I know her. But she quitted the FBI for good reasons and she's not coming back.

T- Who is she?

Gibbs turns to Tony, the look in is eyes saying to not engage further the question.

G- She was a FBI agent until she quitted, didn't you get that Dinozzo.

Z- I think Tony meant, how do you know her?

G- You don't need to know that.

J- Ok, can you leave us, please?

Tony, McGee and Ziva left the office. Gibbs sits in front of Jen's desk and she slowly goes back to sit on her chair.

J- So, how did you meet her, Jethro?

G- She's Diane's sister.

* * *

TBC. 


	2. Contact

Jenny looks at Gibbs like he just said something really fun. Gibbs one the other hand looks like he can't be more serious.

Jenny- So the FBI wants you to convince your last ex wife sister to work for them? Hum… That's funny!

Gibbs- That's not going to happen.

He walks away from the desk, his hands lightly tight, kind of out of his common self control. He's facing the wall on the other side of the room and turns around slowly, fills his hands in his pants pockets. Ready to explain himself, he's interrupted by Jenny.

Jenny- You must do it. As unpleasant and uncomfortable it's going to be for you, you have no choice.

Gibbs- You don't understand Jen. She won't come back. There are huge issues between her and the FBI.

Jenny- Issues that made her quit.

Gibbs seems weirdly sad about this question. His eyes float over the view behind Jenny. The sun is shining brightly and there's no cloud. The sky is clear and the strong light coming through the window gives to Gibbs a strangely light complexion. He even looks a little pale like what he's thinking about is making him sick. But his absence just lasts a second, his look travels back from outside to Jenny's office and in a second he regains his normal posture.

Gibbs- Yeah, issues like that. But you already know that, the FBI probably gave you her file. So, you don't need to know anything from me.

His tone is sharp and implies that the conversation is over. However, Jenny doesn't think so and she adds, ready to stand still in front of his killing glare.

Jenny- There's one thing actually I need to know.

Taking her time to recover from the severity of his eyes, she asks him slowly and calm.

Jenny- Will you …or will you not try?

Gibbs puts his hands on her desk and bends over it. He grabs the file that stands open in front of her.

Gibbs- I have never refused to do something that could help catching bastards who sell drugs to children. But make sure it's the last time you're telling the FBI I'm going to do something before asking me.

On that, Gibbs turns around and walks his way to the door. On the door step, he stops, turns his head and tells.

Gibbs- You know better than screwing over your partner Jen.

And he leaves the room.

Out of the director's office, Gibbs grabs the rail with his hands and watches his young colleagues arguing about something he can't quiet hear yet. Stepping down the stairs in his usual rhythm, he catches a bit of Dinozzo's sentence.

Tony- …on, McGee, where did you grown up? In a farm?

Getting out of nowhere, Gibbs suddenly steps in the conversation.

Gibbs- What is wrong with growing up in a farm, Dinozzo?

Gibbs stops right in front of Tony, and stares him down with his head slightly tilted to the right. Ziva and McGee try to contain their laughs at Dinozzo's mumbles.

Tony- Nothing Boss. We were just talking about…

Gibbs turns his head to McGee, clearly telling Dinozzo to shut up.

Gibbs- McGee, if a give you a cell phone number can you find me the owner.

McGee- If he or she is on the line I can get you a precise location.

Gibbs- Ok, try with this.

Gibbs hands him a paper with a number.

Gibbs- And I need an address in New-York for Andrea Carlson. Try also under the name Farrell. I will need everything you can find, personal addresses, job location. She's smart and not easy to find.

McGee- On it, Boss!

Heading to Tony's desk, Gibbs asks him.

Gibbs- Find me everything on Major David Cline and his organization, what he eats for breakfast and how many times he pisses in a day. I want all that in a file before six. I'm going to find the FBI someone competent enough to do their dirty job.

Gibbs sits at his desk and gives Ziva a sign to come close but she speaks before he does.

Ziva- What am I supposed to do, sit there and stay quiet?

Handing her the file the Director gave him or rather the file he took from her and says.

Gibbs- You are going to study this file. It's the FBI report on Cline and the race he organized in the past. There are the reports missions from the previous attempts to infiltrate his band or whatever organization he is running. I want you to go through everything and give me your professional opinion about how we should build this new operation. Ok?

Ziva nods but stays where she stands.

Ziva- You know it touches me that you're giving me that kind of important tasks, Gibbs.

Bringing his eyes to look into hers, he feels like smiling and telling her that she shouldn't doubt that she's a valuable piece of this team but instead he gives her his "maybe I'm making a mistake" look and says.

Gibbs- Get back to work, Ziva.

She walks to her desk and Tony stands up to come in front of Gibbs's desk.

Tony- I find something interesting, Boss. It seem like the nice Major has a wife.

Tony stops talking, waiting for Gibbs to congratulate him for his finding.

Gibbs- And that important because, Dinozzo…

That isn't really what Tony expected but he lets it slide on him and continues.

Tony- Well, see, the wife claims that she doesn't know where the Major is but it seems like she's receiving every month a payment from a very generous anonymous account in the Bahamas. Pleasant, no?

Ziva- And, how this is supposed to help us?

Tony- Well, our computers geeks' maybe can find a link from the wire of the payment that will lead us to the computer on which the original action is launching every month. That could give us the location of Cline's house, because until now, the FBI or every other agency that worked on the case never found it.

Gibbs- Is it possible McGee?

McGee- That's a little more complicated than what Tony said, Boss, but I think with Abby's help, we have a chance.

Gibbs- Ok, nice job Tony. Keep digging. McGee, you're ready for that call?

McGee- Yes, Boss, everything's settled.

Gibbs grabs his cell phone on his desk and goes through the menu to get to the numbers in memory. Finding the one he needs, he starts the call.

Gibbs- How long this is going to take McGee?

McGee- Don't know for sure. It could take a minute or five. It depends on how well protected her cell phone is.

Gibbs- Ok, just work fast.

Gibbs hears the first ring clear and loud, then the second one. On the third, a feminine voice answers.

???- Don't tell me you're getting married again.

Gibbs smiles a little uncomfortable that his junior agent listens to that conversation.

Gibbs- It's nice to hear you too, Andie.

Andrea- So, you're getting married or not?

Gibbs- No, I'm not calling you for that.

Andrea- Well, I'm glad to hear that. Not that you're not good marriage's material but you don't seem to get very well the "Until death do us apart" part.

Gibbs- Very funny but if I remember correctly, it was your sister who tried to kill me with a baseball bat.

Andrea- Yeah and the one before that she tried a 7-iron, didn't she?

Gibbs laughs lightly and looks at McGee who answers his boss silent question, showing him three fingers as to say three more minutes, boss.

Andrea- So, why are you calling? It's not like we have talk recently.

Gibbs- The FBI is searching for you. They ask me to talk you into a special mission.

Andrea-Hum…The truth right away. I like that but you know what you can tell them. They contacted me ...about a month ago. I told them to go screw themselves. I'm not interested.

Gibbs- And if I can guarantee you that you won't have anything to do with them. It's a joined operation. NCIS can request you as a temporary agent.

Andrea- Seems important for you, isn't it?

Gibbs- Drug dealers…and we have the opportunity to stop them. You know how much I would hate to lose that chance.

McGee makes signs to Gibbs to tell him that he has her location. Gibbs notices that Ziva and Tony have stopped working and are listening to his side of the conversation.

Andrea- I don't know. Even if it's a joined operation, I really quitted the FBI in bad conditions. Plus, they carry too much difficult memories.

Gibbs- Don't made me beg.

Andrea- I won't. How much time do you have to drag me into it?

Gibbs- Dead line is in ten days. But you're going to need a long briefing.

Andrea- Send me the file and I'll give you my answer in two days.

Gibbs- We don't have time for that. You could come in D.C. tomorrow.

Andrea- There's no way I'm coming before I've seen the details. Send me the file.

Gibbs- I'll be there by 7am tomorrow.

Andrea- If you can find me. I'm on the street, so your little localization trick is working for nothing right now. You're loosing your time, Gibbs. Tell them they shouldn't have killed Eric.

She hangs up and Gibbs stands up and stops between Tony's and Ziva's desks.

Gibbs- I will need all you can give me to convince her. I'm going to New-York. Ziva, you're staying here with McGee, you're going to plan the mission. See with Abby what she can think of as undercover material.

Turning to Tony he adds.

Gibbs- You, you're going with me. I want you to tell her how bad this guy is.

Then, heading for the elevator Gibbs shout to McGee.

Gibbs- And find me her address, McGee.

_I need a refill._


	3. Biographies

Gibbs steps into the elevator as soon as the doors open. At the same time, in New-York, Andrea puts her cell phone in her pocket and enters a shop.

Andrea- Mike, you're here?

A man in overalls walks out of the storage area.

Mike- Hey, Andie, you're not working today, don't you?

Andrea- I'm just coming by to say I won't come working tomorrow. But I'll let you know if I must be absent for any longer. Ok?

Mike- Something's wrong?

Andrea- Just an old friend who's coming to see me.

Mike- Ok. Anyway, you've got a lot of vacation that you never took.

Andrea- Thank Mike.

Andrea walks out of the shop and decides that she needs coffee, so she enters the first Starbucks she crosses path with.

In the bullpen, in NCIS headquarter in Washington, Tony, Ziva and McGee are talking about their boss.

Tony- So, this Andrea girl is Gibbs sister in law, right?

Ziva- Ex sister in law, Tony.

Ziva is sitting on the corner of Tony's desk facing McGee's. The two men are at their desks.

McGee- You know, Gibbs acts a little weird. I mean, he smiles.

Tony- You should have seen him when he came back from Mexico, I saw him laugh. That was creepy.

Ziva- McGee, what did you find on her?

McGee- I'm not so much. I have got several addresses in New-York for Andrea Carlson, Andrea Farrell and Andrea Carlson-Farrell. She apparently left the FBI five years ago so I managed to cut down the numbers of person from 25 to 6. On the 6, 3 of them moved in New-York in 2002 but I can't find where they were before so I think she's one of them. I've got one working in a P.I. agency, another one is a karate professor and the last one is working in a little garage.

Tony- I'll bet on the P.I. one. That's the most likely one. You're working for the FBI and when you quit you become a private investigator.

Ziva- I don't know, maybe you can find something about her abilities on her FBI file, McGee.

McGee- Well, she worked on infiltration service for a while. Then she has been transferred to another section working on international arms dealers.

Tony- That doesn't help us. Maybe Gibbs will know.

Ziva moves down the desk and turns to face Tony. With her most doubtful expression she asks.

Ziva- And you're going to be the one asking him, Tony.

Tony laughs lightly and answers her.

Tony- No, that's a probie task.

Looking to McGee who is tapping on his keyboard to get more information, Tony adds.

Tony- McGee will ask, finding her is what he is supposed to do. Right, probie?

McGee doesn't answer and keeping looking at his screen with sad eyes.

Ziva- McGee?

Tim wakes up and looks at his coworkers with a serious expression on his face. He hesitates before he speaks again.

McGee- Something was bothering me about the phone call. Before she hanged up, she said that Gibbs should tell the FBI they shouldn't have killed someone named Eric. I thought that probably has something to do with her quitting the FBI so I searched for references on a Eric in her file.

Ziva- And…what did you find?

McGee- Before she was transferred to the international arms dealing section she was working with another FBI agent named Eric Farrell.

Tony- Farrell as in Andrea Farrell.

McGee- I guess so.

Ziva- So what, she has been married with an ex coworker. That happens all the time in movies, right Tony?

Tony- It's a typical happy ending movie yes, Zeeeeva!

Gibbs coming out of nowhere says.

Gibbs-There is no happy ending in this story Tony.

Tony- What happened boss?

Gibbs- The agent Eric Farrell died during an infiltration mission. The FBI ran an assault on the warehouse where a drug dealing was going on. The agent Farrell was there undercover; he died from a friendly fire. But before the ballistic could match the evidence with the FBI database, they accidentally lost all the evidences that could have lead to the shooter.

Ziva- You mean, the FBI…

Gibbs finishes her sentence, interrupting her.

Gibbs- covered their ass. Yeah.

Tony- That's why agent Carlson quitted?

Gibbs- Yep. So, McGee did you find anything that we can actually use?

McGee- Yes boss, I have three possible addresses. I thought maybe you can help.

Gibbs- What you got?

McGee takes the remote and starts the screen. On it, a map of New-York appears with three different points blinking.

McGee- The red one in the Village is a P.I. agency where Andrea Carlson-Farrell works. The blue one is a martial art school where Andrea Carlson number one works as a karate teacher. And the green one is a garage where Andrea Carlson number two works. I also have their personal addresses but I thought that wouldn't help you much to know which one she is.

Gibbs- Can you show me where she was located on the phone.

McGee tapes some parameters on his computers and a cross appears on the screen, near the green point.

Gibbs- That's what I thought. We'll start with the garage. The two other ones aren't her. McGee you give Tony, the green one personal address. Good job!

Gibbs walks to his desk and sits. He drinks a sip of his coffee and looks at the map. Remembering when he last saw Andrea Carlson, he takes another sip of coffee. It was at her husband's funeral.

Ziva's phone rings and she tells the person who called her that she will be there in a minute. While she hangs the phone she says.

Ziva- That was Abby, she has something already. I'm going to see her.

Ziva walks to the elevator while Gibbs asks Tony.

Gibbs- What did you find on this Cline guy?

Tony stands up and takes the remote. While he talks he shows on the screen different photographs and reports.

Tony- Major David Cline, born in Okalahoma in 1968. Normal childhood, average student, what's to be a professional rider and he became one. But he is inspired by his grandfather to become a Marine. So he quitted motorcycle races and he succeeded and became a Marine officer. Send in the Gulf he came back just two months after, wounded. The jeep he was ridding in has been attacked. He was the officer in charge of an explorers unit. He spent two months in a hospital before he came back in USA. Then he disappears eight days after his return. Apparently he tried to contact his former sponsor while he was in the hospital in D.C. to come back in motorcycle races but he got only negative answers. The nurses' reports say that he was really angry and violent. Then he escaped. After that…

Tony pushes a button on his computer and an FBI file appears on the screen.

Tony-…the FBI found him leading illegal races in the south, near Houston. Several people died during their initiative races, so the FBI tried to get a closer eye on him, but they always failed. And now, he is suspected to deal drugs in D.C. The FBI thinks he is in contact with the Columbian cocaine dealer Hernando Estavez trough this guy.

A photograph of a young Hispanic boy appears on the screen near to Cline. Tall, slim, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, the boy on the photo was wearing a black leather jacket and has a helmet on his hand. He seems to talk to Cline on the photo like they are good friends.

Tony- His name is Matthew Cortez. He's the son of Hernando Estavez sister. The FBI arrested him several years ago but he claimed he didn't have contact with his uncle. The FBI had nothing against him at the time so they had to release him. Now he is a important member of Cline organization.

Gibbs- Ok, what can you tell me about the other members of Cline band. How many they are? Who are they? Where is there safe house?

Tony approaches Gibbs's desk with the prudence of a cat near water.

Tony- I'm sorry boss. That's everything I have got. For the moment, he adds rapidly. I'm going to dig deeper.

Gibbs suddenly stands up. Tony, surprised, makes a step away.

Gibbs- I'm going to Abby. Keep working Dinozzo.

Gibbs was already on his way; Tony walks to his desk saying.

Tony- Yes boss.

Gibbs stops just before he turns to the elevators and tells Tony.

Gibbs- And stop saying you're sorry Tony. That's a sign of weakness.

Tony- Yep. You won't catch me apologizing anymore boss.

Gibbs moves again, rolling his eyes and taking an exasperated breathe. Tony looks at McGee with defiant eyes, then locks his gaze on his computer's screen and tells.

Tony- Don't say a word probie or I shoot you!

McGee- I was just going to say that you did an impressive job in such a small time Tony. Nothing more.

Tony looks up to his coworker and thanks him with a nod of the head.

Gibbs was in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the lab's floor. They had a long day coming. One they should collect as much info as they can on Cline and the illegal races if he wants to convince Andrea to work with them. Then, Ziva must come up with a really great plan so that it won't be destroy in a second by the FBI or Cline.

Arriving at Abby's floor, he steps out of the elevator, just to be interrupted in his way to the forensic lab by Ducky.

Ducky- Jethro! Can I talk to you for a second, my friend!

Gibbs- Sure Ducky. What's going on?

Ducky- Well, I think that's me who should ask you that. I came to bring Abby some samples on the agent Denton's case which is a very interesting one, remembering me of the one you investigated six years ago when a wolf attacked those two sailors in Greenfield's park. Well, I don't know if we can call this animal a wolf because you see there are different levels between dogs and wolves. And this particular one was closer of …

Gibbs- Duck, what did you want to ask me …

Ducky arranges his glasses on his nose and then remembers what he was originally coming to ask his friend.

Ducky- Yes, is it true that you're trying to make Andrea Carlson come working on a case with us?

Gibbs- Yes, that's true.

Ducky, then, puts his hands on Gibbs shoulder and tells him.

Ducky- I wish you good luck, Jethro, you're going to need it.

Gibbs-Oh, I'm going to need more than that Ducky.


	4. Pieces of a plan

Gibbs enters the forensic lab. As he steps into the Goth ambience of his friend's place of work, he hears that Ziva and Abby are talking about the mission. They seem to agree on something for once and it almost makes him smile. He puts on his face a serious expression and steps further in the room. The girls are sitting near the computer, Ziva as usual is on the desk and Abby is in her chair in her relaxed position. They are looking at the screen.

Ziva- And you think it's going to work?

Abby- Yeah, it's basically a helmet with video in the peak and a system radio joined.

Ziva looks at Abby with an expression saying "Yeah, basically, that's the word".

Ziva- And the transmission, we need it untraceable. Can you do that?

Abby- Well…

Standing up and leading Ziva to the next room, Abby greets Gibbs with a smile and keeps talking to Ziva.

Abby- You see, Ziva, with those two really smart hands I can do whatever I want. And when I say everything I want, it means not just in this lab.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and interrupts the conversation.

Gibbs- Ziva, what are you planning?

Ziva- It's not going to be easy Gibbs. If she says yes, she will need to win the three races. They split the participants in three groups. The first race is very dangerous because they are a lot and it almost on a road with a lot of curves. The winners of the three groups fight in a race together, the last one is eliminated. And then the last two participants are taken to an unknown place where they run to get into the gang.

Abby tapes on her computer and sends on her wall screen of series of photographs.

Abby- I analyzed the probability of every model of motorcycle in the world to win those three races. I compared the capacities with the different plans of the races they organized before. For what we know, those have the best probabilities.

Gibbs looks at the screen; three motorcycles are presented on the screen. Under each he can read their names. There is an Aprillia RSV-R 1000, a Ducati 999 and a Honda CBR 1000 RR.

Gibbs- What do you mean when you say for what we know, Abbs?

Abby moves to the screen and points are the three motorcycles on it. While she explains to Gibbs the problem she makes big moves with her hands, illustrating the differences between the motorcycles by moving her hands up and down.

Abby- You see, those are the best way to win the first two races, but there are really fast and we don't know what the difficulties are in the third race. If it's in urban circulation I would say the Honda works but if it's a strait line race the Aprilia would be better. There is no way I can promise you she won't face someone with a better engine.

Abby finishes her explanation by opening her hands in a large move toward Gibbs, giving him the next word.

Gibbs- Maybe Andie will help us with that Abbs.

Turning to Ziva and then to Abby again, he asks.

Gibbs- What have you think of for the material?

Ziva- Abby came up with a helmet which includes video, radio and is undetectable.

Abby- It will help us to keep an eye on her during the races. Those sun glasses set with a video camera will do in other situations. And because no one ever saw what kind of security and electronic system we will face, I'm going to prepare the most complete MacGyver's outfit.

Gibbs- Ok, Abbs, I need you to work with McGee and Ziva on the details of the FBI reports to give us the best chances to succeed once in the house.

Abby and Ziva turn to their boss to see him already walking out of the lab, not waiting for an answer. As soon as Gibbs pushes the elevator button, the doors open and he steps inside. He leans against the railing, his two arms tensed as far as it's possible. Fixing his open eyes on the ceiling, he blinks hard like it will throw away his thoughts. So much is passing through his mind right now but he needs to be focus. He is a professional, someone who doesn't let his feelings come in his work. He is a marine, someone with self control. Is he only a man like the others? Once in a while, this king of question crosses his mind, in his basement, looking at a picture, lightly touching that special spot on the third step of the stairs where there is still a mark carved in, from his past. But in this actual situation, that isn't appropriate. He doesn't have any more time to recover his usual behavior, the doors open. Immediately, he steps outside of the elevator, a serious expression on his face, his lips close tight and his eyebrows faintly frowned. Quickly walking to Tony's desk, he surprises his younger agent by suddenly standing behind him, looking over his shoulder to see the FBI report on the computer's screen.

Tony- Hey boss, Abby had good news?

Gibbs- She's working with Ziva on the material and equipment for the races but they will need some information about the house. If Cortez is having contact with his uncle they must have some sort of computer.

McGee- Well, the FBI never found any communication coming from the cartel in Columbia. And as they never found the place the band stays in D.C., we don't have any idea what kind of technology we have to prepare for. So, before anybody can go into the house, we need to find the type of equipment they have. Going through all the known members' accounts, the high tech sellers they can have been in relation with.

Gibbs- While Tony and I will be in New-York, you'll do that with Abby. And as soon as you're finished, you'll collect everything you will need on the FBI bills.

Stepping out of behind Tony's desk, Gibbs walks to his own, sits and stairs at his computer's screen for a while. Then, his phone rings. He takes it to his ears and shouts.

Gibbs- Gibbs…Yeah, I'm coming.

He stands up and walks in big steps toward the stairs. He climbs it three by three steps and storms in the director's office lobby. Cynthia stood up as she heard the door opened, and just says.

Cynthia- She's waiting for you.

Gibbs gives her a rapid glance and enters the Director's office without being more announced than at the usual. Jenny is standing with her back to him, facing the windows.

Jenny- Tell me you have good news.

Gibbs- Well, it's a tricky mission. For now, we have just a hypothetical tactical infiltration plan. But without someone to send there…I don't have good news.

Letting herself slipped in the chair, Jenny moves her head up, looking Gibbs straight in his eyes, staring at him like she could hear the answers to all her questions without him ever making a sound. She loses her glare when he moves forward to her and takes a breath that seems unusually deep.

Jenny- How much do you evaluate your chances to convince her?

Gibbs- It's been a long time, I have known her for a long time and we were friends but she is stubborn and…taking his time to weight all his words, she is obliviously still furious. I'm worried that she would come seeking for revenge.

Jenny- Would she?

Gibbs- She was a pro, very careful and dedicated to her work but people change because of pain.

None of them says anything for a minute, pausing to acknowledge the similarities between their three pasts.

Gibbs- But I will try. I'm sending the others home for the night and Dinozzo and I will leave for New-York tomorrow. Early.

Jenny- Ok. Keep me in touch.

Gibbs nods and as he turns to walk, Jenny waves her hand to him, quietly telling to stay. She puts her two hands on each side of her chair and adjusts her position in it. She moves her head down watching her feet, looking for a way to ask him something more. But it never seems to be a perfect or even easy way to ask Gibbs, personal questions. Especially now with the new balance of the power in their professional relationship.

Jenny- Is she like her sister?

Gibbs opens wide eyes and mouth, a very odd thing for him. A very few things surprise him yet this question seems to shake him a little. Not willing to answer, he moves to the door. But by the moment he is to grab the handle, Jenny says in a small whisper.

Jenny- She is…

Gibbs puts his hand on the handle, turns it, opens the door and says.

Gibbs- She is everything but like Diane... Except for her hair.

And he walks out of the office, down the bullpen. He sends Tony, McGee and Ziva who had come back from Abby's lab, home. He calls his Goth friend to tell her to take off before another agent comes in with some work for her. Then, he packs his things, opens his drawer and takes his gun. He puts his gray jacket on, on his way to the exit. There he waits for the elevator with Ziva; McGee and Tony, planning with the last one the rendezvous hour for the next morning.

* * *

TBC soon. 


	5. Finding Carlson

Sorry for the wait I had some problem with the site. I hope you'll enjoy this part.

* * *

Tony- Come on Gibbs, turn off the radio….With a big sleepy smile Dinozzo adds, I can't sleep. I need sleep, Gibbs. 

Gibbs- You had all night to do that Dinozzo.

Tony- All night? You stopped mine at 4:30. That's not all night.

Gibbs lets out a slow breathe of desperation and turns off the radio which was quietly informing the two special agents of NICS, in the car on the road to New-York, of the traffic and the latest news. They were on the road since 5 and Gibbs already wished a thousand times he chose someone else. Tony is a real pain in the ass on road trip. They have about one hour and a half to go before they reach New-York. And then they will have to find Andrea wherever she will be. But Gibbs has a good gut feeling that she will just be at home waiting for them to show up. She won't waste their time more than she has to, to get them go away.

At NCIS, Ziva and McGee are already in the bullpen. She's been there since 5am and she has called McGee to get him there as soon as possible. Last night, before he went home, McGee let a file with names of the known members of the band with a basic list of information on each one of them.

Now, Ziva is working on an extraction plan and McGee is going through all the members' accounts. The bullpen is quiet and as they are the only one in it, it looks creepy. But soon, the elevator rings, indicating that someone is coming out of it. Jenny walks straight to Ziva's desk and greets her.

Jenny- Shalom Ziva, then turning to McGee she says, Special Agent McGee.

Ziva and McGee answer. McGee stands up and hands a paper to the director.

McGee- This is a list of all the members I've already check. They're clean. Well as clean as they can be since they are in this band. There is no evidence that they buy electronics or informatics. But I'm still going through these ones' accounts.

Going to his desk and McGee takes another piece of paper.

McGee- Those ones form the head of the gang. According to the FBI, the first five on the list are the very first members. Then they are the most important persons, the trusted ones, etc…They live all the time in the house. They all have false identities and alias. I think we're going to find something in one of their false name.

Jenny- Ok, that's good. What about the plan?

Ziva- Well, it causes difficulties. First, we don't know where the last race is going to happen and then we don't know where the house is. I'm working on a extraction plan but we will need Agent Carlson to wear a localization devise, otherwise it's useless and she will be on her own. The problem is, the FBI reports say that in all the past attempts their wire have been destroyed. So I thought maybe we should use a radioactive product. We inject it on Agent Carlson and we can detect her. An electronic wire won't work. It will be found and her life will be in jeopardy and the mission as well.

Jenny- Ok, you'll see that with Abby and Ducky when they come in.

After two hours of driving, Gibbs and Tony arrive in New-York. Gibbs parks the car near a small house. He gets out of the car and Tony follows him to the door of the house. Gibbs pushes the button of the ring bell and waits while Tony is trying to get a look inside through the window next to the front door. But no one answers the bell.

Gibbs- Ok, you get inside by this door and I'm going to check the backyard.

Tony- Aren't we suppose to ring the bell a second time, maybe she didn't hear it…

Gibbs- Just do what I'm asking you, Dinozzo.

Tony opens the door with his pass and watches Gibbs going around the house, before he enters the house. There is no sign that someone is in the house. The hallway is empty. Tony enters in the living room on the left and then the kitchen on the other side of the corridor. Still nobody. However, there is some Chinese food in the microwave, and it seems still hot. Plus, the coffee machine is working too. Tony walks back to the hallway, checks the bathroom but he finds no one. Then, he steps outside the house to take a look in the garden and to find Gibbs. There is a motorcycle with some parts missing, Tony approaches it but he frizzes his moves when he feels something cool in his neck.

…- Who are you and what are you doing in my backyard?

Tony slowly moves his hands up and answers.

Tony- Easy, ok. I'm Anthony Dinozzo, I work for NCIS. Are you Andrea Carlson?, and he adds on a light and detached tone, because from where I stand I can't quiet well say if you are.

…- Gibbs would have never let you come here alone. Where is he?

Tony- So I guess, it's a yes, you're Andrea Carlson…Can you stop pointing your gun at me? I'll show you my ID!

Andrea- Yeah, where is it?

Tony- In my pants. My back pocket. The left one.

Andrea reaches for Tony's pocket and brings out his ID. Still aiming at Tony, she turns around him to see his face.

Andrea- Where's…

She's interrupted by Gibbs who's just coming in the garden.

Gibbs- I'm here. Stop pointing your weapon at my agent.

Andrea- I have the right to. He broke into my house.

Gibbs- You didn't answer your door.

Andrea lowers her gun and Gibbs walks to her. She puts her gun on the table full of tools and then on her tiptoes she kisses Gibbs on the cheek. At this moment, Tony notices the car in the garage. It's an Aston Martin DB5, as in James Bond.

Tony- Whoa, is it yours?

Andrea- No, not at all, I'm just letting people park their cars in my garage.

Andrea rolls her eyes and invites them inside. They sit in the living room and she serves coffee for everyone. She takes the hot Chinese food in the microwaves and sitting on the corner of the table, facing Gibbs and Tony who are in the couch, she starts eating it.

Tony- It's only 8 Am how can you eat that?

Andrea- I'm up since 3 and I'm hungry. But you're not here to discuss my eating habits, right?

Gibbs- My team in D.C. is working on a plan and the material you're going to need.

Andrea- Did I agree to do it? I don't remember, saying yes!

Tony- We know you said no but this can convince you.

Tony gives her a file. She opens it and puts on the table the different photographs. She flips the reports' pages, reading quickly some information about David Cline and his band, Estavez and the traffic.

Andrea- I don't get what this has to do with NCIS.

Gibbs- Nothing. The FBI is using us to get you to do that mission.

Andrea- And you're letting them do so?

Tony- The director asked us to convince you.

Andrea- Jeth never followed orders he didn't want to, especially when it involved personal relationship.

Tony- Well, I guess you never met the new director of NCIS.

Andrea- Actually I did met Director Morrow a few years ago.

Tony- Hum, he isn't the director of NICS anymore. It's Jenny Shepard.

Andrea chokes on her coffee at the name. She seems surprised by the person Tony just named as the director of NCIS. She turns to Gibbs to ask him.

Andrea- Shepard as in…

Gibbs- Exactly as in…

Andrea- I see. That is not a good sign for you. I wish I was there when you learnt the news.

Gibbs gives her a look of defiance and she holds his killing glare.

Andrea- Eh, come on, I'm not five, and you can't make me shut up just by looking at me like that.

Feeling the awkwardness of the moment, Tony steps into the conversation.

Tony- Ok, so I'm glad the family reunion is going great but we have a job to do here. We need you. There's a bad guy who apparently only you can stop. If I can give you my opinion, you can't say no to us. I know there is some risks and you obliviously have big issues with the FBI but you can't tell us that you don't care these people are selling drugs all over the East Cost. You were a FBI agent, so you cared and I don't think your personal grudge against the Bureau makes you not caring about that anymore. It's either you became really selfish or you help us. There is no third option.

* * *

Should I keep writing or not? Tell me! Is it as bad as I think it is? Review please. 


End file.
